Ace of the Pilots: Pearlfur
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Her own game. Friends, adventure, action, surprises, revelations, romance, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, rookies. I am Captain Mary Pearl. Sorry, game introduction instinct. My old clan used to call me Pearlfur, but ever since I went into my chosen world, into my own game, I have a new identity. Oh, I am getting ahead of myself, am I? I suppose I could start from the beginning. My story began in a place called New York City; more specifically, Central Park.

It was soon to be the 15th anniversary of the Sierra Travelers Clan, it was a warm spring day, the sky light copper blue, with a few clouds dotting here and there. My long brownish-blonde hair is in a half up-do, complimenting my dark ivory tan skin, and my brownish-blue eyes shining in the sunlight. I was wearing a comfortable blue sleeved shirt under a maroon red satin jacket, black jeans, and brown work boots. My totem radio necklace is made of mint green, pitch black, light red, and navy blue threads, holding four things; a gold-painted mini plastic hammer like Felix's hammer, a black laser that imitates Calhoun's gun, a piece of brick to represent Ralph, and finally a mini model of Vanellope's purple candy-version race car.

I was busy, fighting off Dax and his minions with Sunrise and a couple of other warriors including Reedheart, who dived into her warrior duties quite excellently. I had to use my trusty jagged sword's butt and the dull side in the battle. Dax was quite insistent, but Sunrise changed his mind by doing the effective cross-cut punch with a crude kick into the groin, earning some winces and grimaces from the men. So, the retreat was quick, leaving me and the warriors decently fine to head back to HQ.

We zoomed down by elevator, grateful that the elevator can hold up at least 6 people, through it was me and 3 others. We had lunch welcoming us back, and with a banana in my hand, chomping bite by bite as I headed over to my room that held door #47. Only the bathroom was on inside, and I stepped in, the floor a vintage 50s tile floor with a rug of the Machu Picchu. the walls painted in murals. The west wall held the Sugar Rush environment, the north wall held all the main characters from the movie, and the east wall held the Fix-It Niceland environment.

I walked into the bathroom to refresh myself; the floors are fake brick red, the walls are golden yellow with black silhouettes that is shaped like the Hero's Duty's rocket surfers. I had wicked awesome three turbo body-sprays and one great wide rain-shower head in the shower. I headed out after changing my hairstyle into a messy ponytail like Vanellope.

I was walking into the portal room where I was surprised to see every warrior dressed like a video game character. Metrostripe was Sonic, Batfur was Zelda, Bootpelt was Sypro, Mousewing was Clyde the orange ghost, and Reedheart was Tapper. Sunrise was dressed like Q*Bert. I was so amused that I gave out laughing, and in return, I started this laugh fest around everybody. When we got finished, Sunrise was unable to speak, exhausted from laughing so hard, pointed to the portal that is on. The rainbow swirls were on.

I nodded, and waved goodbye to everybody before I entered into the portal, the tunnel dark. Suddenly, with a flash, the tunnel became alight with codes imaginable, all colors of every shade, becoming this great code room. I only uttered, "No freaking way.".

"Yes way, girlfriend.". spoke a familiar voice as Portia appeared next to me. I pursued my lips outward, "What are these codes?".

Portia smiled widely, "These codes are the way to your own game; personality; image; and rank.".

I widened my eyes as I slowly pieced what she was talking about, spoke incredulously, "I can have a alter identity.". Portia nodded. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "How can I choose?".

Portia smiled again, "It's like the internet on the phone, you speak and ask and narrow your choices. You can do it, girl!". She vanished instantly. I looked to the code room before me, and I frowned, then pulled a thoughtful look.

"I want a game with acceptable action.". I firstly requested. The codes quivered and then flashed as some disappeared, narrowing the choices.

I nodded, "With lots of fun.". The codes repeated the action again, narrowing the choices once more. "Wicked environment". More narrowing again. It has narrowed down to 10 codes. I stepped forward, and suddenly I floated like gravity wasn't there. It wasn't that bad. I smiled as I floated up to the codes. The codes has symbols like axes, planes, cars, fists, waves, animals. I wanted to have fun but also survive as well. I requested again, "It needs a good amount of survival, not dangerous, but thrilling.". The 10 codes quivered, and narrowed into five; two planes, one car, one fist, and one animal.

I nodded, my gut strongly heading toward the planes; feeling that that's two choices I can look at. "The plane codes, please.". I ordered politely, and the codes quivered, leaving the two plane codes side by side. They got a bit bigger, now showing the titles of the codes; representing their games.

I looked closer, and read silently; the first one is called Ace of Pilots; the second one is called Bound by Battle. I muttered, "If only I can see deeper before picking one.". As if the codes heard me, they shivered, then gave out translucent walls resembling of digital interactive mirrors in the dressing rooms in uptown shopping stores. The walls was like a boomerang of information about the games.

"Can I see the choices of Ace of Pilots for my plane, identity, rank, and personality, please?". I asked out loud. The other code disappeared, giving the now sole wall more space to widen and enlarge, outlining the choices of each area I wanted.

I was impressed, and like the internet, I picked captain from the ranks, and for my game personality, I chose quick-thinking, wary, and sassy. For my identity, I was delighted to see the changes for height, weight, age, and my name. I hated being short, although I knew Felix had it worse similarly like Vanellope. I chose to be 25 years old, 6' 3", 140 lbs, and I had my name to be Mary Pearl in honor of my grandmother, and no, I didn't pick Mary from Niceland.

Finally, for my plane, I chose a classy and awesome F-22 Raptor in red and purple with splashes of black here and there with my own symbol of a hummingbird resting upon a bald eagle's head. All the wall and the code has disappeared completely once I replied that I was done now. I saw the end of the tunnel, showing the picture of Litwak's arcade, and I grinned, excited to be in my own game. I ran, and then jumped, blacked out with my body tingling of goosebumps.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in this spectacular landscape that reminded me of the Danish countryside from the movie of Cinderella, mixed with trees of England origin, and the few mountains reminiscent of the Lion King Jungle Mountains, and a very large loch (lake) which is reminiscent of Loch Ness. My game memory came quickly and well as it went, and I knew that in my game, we were in a similar planet like Earth, except with a reverse environment from different lands meshed in. I am the captain (squadron leader) of a squadron who are the first people to arrive, yet we, the blue team are in a major squabble with the 'bad guys', who actually are innocent natives of the planet, the red team. They resemble a mix of tree nymphs and velociraptors, but they are quite brave in truth. Green skin, individual black markings, red/orange/grey eyes, and tops/loincloths of browns/blues/blacks. They have technology, transportation much like us, but that's where the difference comes in. My team and I have planes with retractable cannons of water balloons, paintball guns, jeep-like carts choke-full of gum shooters while the natives have marble slingshots, small warships with egg cannons, and tank-like wagons, filled with fruit crossbows.

So, my game is full of action, thrilling fun, no danger, all chase and win/lose, similarly like capture the flag, paintball battle, and tag. We have a avatar chart; three from the blue team, three from the red team to battle for the top avatar like Sugar Rush does. Although, Users have to choose the avatar from the chart of players like Sugar Rush has as well. The winning prize for battles is a crystal diamond that's the size of a human hand. I now have a battle outfit; a black pilot's uniform with blue stripes, my helmet is white with my symbol, and I have my paintball gun holstered on my back, and a claimed marble slingshot on my belt, with a bag of colored marbles as well. Across my chest laying is my chain belt holding paintball clips shaped like balls.

I grinned as I saw the outside screen that looked through inside here, this area which represents the console, with the mountains off screen with a small forest as well. It was dark, the ceilings off with light, yet the arcade consoles themselves are glittering on. I realized that we must have been plugged in tonight, giving us time to explore and look around before the arcade opens in the morning, which begins my job, but for now, I wanted to see everything and head to Game Central Station if possible.

I began walking and heard talking some distance away, and as I got closer, my game memory began to recognize my squadron's voices. I have 7 people following my lead in the squadron, 4 men and 3 women besides me. I got into this clearing where my team was gathered, and I smiled, my game memory recalling each person like I know them individually.

My second in command (Flight Lieutenant) is the first man of the boys group, a respectable yet loyal person; his name is Michael (Mike) Fletcher, half Caucasian and half native american, pale copper tan skin, dark blue eyes, ebony black hair, and 28 years old.

My third in command (Flying Officer) is the second woman of the girls group, a sassy yet dutiful person; her name is Amelia (Amy) Kendrick, European origin, pale peach tan skin, gray-green eyes, earthy brown hair, and 23 years old.

My fourth in command (Pilot Officer) is the second man of the boys group, a smart yet brave person; his name is David (Dave) Reicher, Australian american, deep tan skin, light brown eyes, streaked blond hair, and 21 years old.

My fifth in command (Acting Pilot Officer) is the third woman of the girls group, a quick-thinking yet wary person; her name is Jiayi (Jia) Yamachi, Chinese origin, warm white skin, dark eyes, raven black hair, and 24 years old.

Finally for the last two people, who are officer cadets; the older man at 19 years old, is a stubborn yet humble person; his name is Ricardo (Rico) Pirandello, Spanish american, warm tan skin, dark brown eyes, and spiky light brown hair.

The younger woman at 18 years old is a outgoing yet thoughtful person; her name is Elena (Ellie) Masaka; Russian origin, pale tan skin, medium brown eyes, and dark red hair.

I called out, "At attention!". All officers snapped into shape, standing up in a line. I walked up to them, a stern yet joyful smile, humming as I checked them over. They have the same uniform like me, but they have their own symbols on the helmets, planes which is like mine. I nodded, satisfied as I finished.

"Ease at once, rookies! We got the whole night for us to explore. Shall we continue on?". I called out more calmer, and friendly. The team agreed quite excitedly and I grinned, and begun to walk on toward the forest further in, hearing footsteps and chatting behind me. I smirked, relaxing as I realized that we will have a nice time tonight before we must return and do our programmed jobs. _I wonder who I will meet out there._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, viewers. Traveler here to explain a theory. Let's see here, we presumed that programmed arcade characters don't age, forever immortal, so children, adults, pets, animals can't grow any older than they are appeared to be; a example: Vanellope. She is physically 9, almost 10 years old forever, but she is technically 15 years old at the time of the movie. However, non-programmed people or animals who are born to different arcade characters not of the same game, are accelerated to age, depending on their desire and will. In this story, I gave Tamora and Felix Fix-It a daughter, and she is physically 18 years old, but technically 6 years old. 7 years and a half has passed since the movie.**

A few hours later- (Heading into Tapper's)

A family has entered Tapper's for some root beer and socialize around. However, the family is so different yet so connected in ways. There is the largest person of the family, everyone knows him as Ralph, but his full name is Wreck-It Ralph. He is naturally a redhead, brown-eyed, dressed in red burgundy overalls, a patterned red shirt, and a green undershirt. He is the 'bad guy' of his game, but he is a kindhearted guy inside and outside. The next tallest person is a blonde, silver-blue eyed woman, known as Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It, wife of Felix Fix-It, Ralph's 'enemy' and brother of sorts. Calhoun habitually wears black armor in her game, but she is comfortable to wear casual clothes, as right now, she is wearing a purple shirt with black lining on the sleeves, blue jeans, and her army boots. Her husband, Felix, a brunette with bright blue eyes, is the shortest second person of the family, and is the 'good guy' of the game with Ralph, wearing his sky blue cap, a navy shirt, with light blue pants, and brown boots.

The next person is a child, a hazel brown eyed girl with black hair, wearing a blue hoodie over a mint green shirt/skirt, mismatched stockings of light blue and green, and white sneakers. Her name is Vanellope (Vani) Von Schweetz, technically princess of her game, but prefers to be called President. She is a sister/daughter of sorts toward Ralph, and best friends with Felix and Tamora.

The last person of the family there is the reason why the family has arrived. She is the daughter of Tamora and Felix, a surprise miracle to the family and the arcade everywhere. She is a unique combination of her parents, a true individual all on her own. She is there to celebrate her recent birthday by having a round of root beer. Her name is Madison (Maddie) Amari Fix-It.

"Come on, guys! I am thirsty for some root beer!". Maddie proclaimed. Tamora muttered, "I knew taking her to Sugar Rush was a bad idea, but this takes the cake.". Felix reassured her gently, "Tammy, you couldn't blame her after all, she has succeeded to age up to 18. That's quite something to celebrate.".

Tamora smiled at him, "I know, shortstack. It's just that I don't want her to get hurt.".

Vani glitched up as she got near the couple, "Guys, she will take care of herself just fine. After all, you guys taught her to defend herself if it comes to situations.". Tamora nodded and Felix chuckled, "Indeed.".

Ralph spoke, "Speaking of Maddie, I can see her over there right now.". He pointed out the location of Maddie, and the family could fairly see Maddie talking to Tapper, grabbing a tray of five drinks of root beer. She was grinning as she managed to get it up and secured in her hands, turning her feet on a path to her family, when suddenly she tripped, the drinks collapsed into a unseen person at the bar, who's just getting up. Feeling warned, Tamora growled lowly, started to move when Felix grabbed her hand, "Wait, Tammy. Maddie will be settling this somehow.". Tamora sighed as the others stood still, watching the situation grow as the revealed person turned to confront Maddie who is getting up, looking flustered.


	4. Chapter 4

(Pearlfur's P.O.V.)

I had explored my game, 'Ace of Pilots', and my squadron are now exploring Game Central Station, with me heading to Tapper's to satisfy my thirst. I was surprised to see that there are some quite different versions of root beer, non-alcoholic, of course. I had picked wintergreen root beer which is very good, and I was making conversation with Tapper.

"Well, how do you feel about trying a sample of my newest root beer?". Tapper piped happily. I smiled, "I wouldn't mind trying it.". Tapper grinned and nodded, "Be right back, Captain.".

I hummed under my breath, wondering what has become of my squadron right now, when Tapper returned with a small cup of the newest root beer, slided it down to me, and I grabbed it, nodded with a salute before I took a few sips. I murmured, "That's pretty good.".

Tapper chuckled, grabbing a glass to clean, "It's honey with a hint of vanilla.". I smiled, "Looks like I have two favorites here, Tapper.". Tapper nodded, turned to attention when a young woman in the distance a few feet away asked for him.

"Hey, Tapper! You could never guess what happened!". the woman grinned as she announced out loud as I listened, and watched out of the corner of my eye.

"Am I seeing right, or have you grown again, Maddie?". Tapper joked with a smile. The woman, Maddie, nodded, "Oh, man, I finally aged to 18!". Tapper widened his eyes, and chuckled humbly, "Wow, it took you to age to what, 12 last time?".

Maddie huffed, "That was a flunk, but look at me now, I did it!". Tapper nodded, "Indeed you did so. Family here?".

Maddie nodded, "Yep, and you know the usual.". Tapper smiled, "Of course.". With quick precision, and speed of hands, he got a tray of five drinks, and a grin and chuckle came from Maddie. "Thanks, Tapper.".

"You're welcome, Maddie, and tell the family my congrats for the graduation of your age.". Tapper proclaimed happily. "Will do, my man.". Maddie replied, hearing a slight grunt as she grabbed and balanced the tray. Then all of a sudden, the tray came crashing into me, the drinks soaking my hair and clothes as I was getting up, feeling for a bathroom break.

I sighed lightly as I turned to meet Maddie, who was just getting up, a flustered look on her face as she looked up at me. "Do you have something to explain that?". I demanded softly in a request.

Maddie sputtered, "It, it was a accident. I tripped, I am sorry, so sorry. I think the tray must have overbalanced me or something.". I raised an eyebrow, "I presume you are to make up for it.".

"What's the deal?".". Maddie now gave me a wary glance. I glanced down as I saw Maddie was a foot shorter than me; at least 5' 2" from what I could guess, and smiled, "I would settle for your name if you want me to bring the tray of drinks for you and your family.".

As Maddie thought for a minute, I took the time to fully take her in my sight. She has flawless pearl tan skin, her eyes are remarkably bright, the color a blue-gray, and her hair in a waterfall wavy style down her back, is a chestnut brown color, and her face has slightly faded freckles, and her nose is a button nose, small yet cute. She's wearing a a long-sleeved dark blue shirt under a leather black vest, pale gray with purple lining khakis, and mint green/red converse. For a second there, I thought I imagined a inkling of a crush upon this maturely young, beautiful woman since I am secretly a lesbian.

I blinked, and saw her speak, "Madison Fix-It.". I exhaled as I realized I was looking at the daughter of my favorite couple, and I pulled a gentle smile, nodded, "That's a lovely name for a lady as yourself. Much better than mine, anyway.". Maddie chuckled lowly, "What's yours?".

I grinned, "Captain Mary Pearl, at your service, Madison.". Madison's eyes sparkled in mischief and amusement. _What has I gotten myself into? Well, at least, she is a beauty for sure._


	5. Chapter 5

(Maddie's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I looked at her, the source of my clumsiness. I was a bit distracted by the sight of her as I had talked to Tapper, and at the wrong minute, my balance decided to overthrow me, and I finally got to face her. I was not disappointed mentally as I talked with her, no, Mary. Mary is gorgeous like my mother, individually, of course. Her hair is amazing blended of blonde and brown. Her eyes are a rainbow blend of blue and brown. Her skin is a peculiar shade of tan almost like light caramel.

She blinked and glanced down further, "Better get the glass and tray cleared up.". She grabbed the tray and three glasses as I picked up the last two glasses, and sheepishly smiled at Tapper, "My fault, Tapper. Please, the usual again.". I replied softly.

Mary nodded, commented, "The honey with the hint of vanilla one for me, too as well.". Tapper smiled and nodded, quickly getting to our requests. Within a minute, the tray was full of our drinks, and Mary grabbed it with amazing balance, even better than me or mom.

With myself guiding her, we made it to our usual table, where everyone else was watching with different expressions as they sat down. Daddy is looking curious, Mom has this wary, thoughtful look, Uncle Ralph is looking pensive with a hint of curiosity, and Vani has this look of mischief and happiness which I was worried about. Mary introduced herself, then my family introduced themselves, and I was happy to see a conversation was beginning about. I tried Mary's drink and was surprised to find that I really liked it well, and she had a few sips of my regular root beer.

After hanging out for a hour, Mary wanted to show all of us her game, and I was very excited to see what's there since the new game got plugged in at the time of closing. We left Tapper's, and Daddy and Uncle Ralph was talking and joking, until the words, 'going Turbo' came up. Of course, Mary had to ask, since it makes sense that her game has been on for a matter of hours now. Since I was older now, Daddy was able to explain entirely, with Uncle Ralph explaining his part in the adventure that got my parents together, which I had loved to listen for ages.

We entered her game which was called 'Ace of Pilots'. She told us the gist of the game, how Users play, and the teams of the world, although she admitted that she doesn't know what's there in the secret levels as we walked to her camp where we took a look at her plane and her team's planes as well. I was awed and impressed. Mary noticed and asked me if I could like to ride along with her for a bit. I was surprised yet excited to hear that. Vani was pushing me on, encouraging happily, with Daddy and Mom wearing approving smiles, and Uncle Ralph having a amused smirk.

I answered her that I wanted to ride, and with a grin, Mary gave me a helmet, and I climbed up the ladder into the backseat, buckling in, with Mary joining in at the front. I could hear the fierce hum of the plane, loving the tingles given to me as I felt it going, then Mary warned me to hold on as we departed the ground, flying up into the sky. I gave out laughter as I rode it out to full joy. I couldn't help thanking Mary in happiness as we cruised along the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

(Pearlfur's P.O.V.) -A week later-

The days has been good, Users passing every level well enough, heck, the blond girl with glasses who's a regular had set out a determined record of breaking the best record so far which is reaching the sixth level. The nights has been so exciting, exploring almost every game with the family, through I often take Maddie out for a spin in my plane, which is a happy thing for her. My inkling of a crush has grown into a bundle of honey-glows which I managed to hide well enough, but once a while, I would break out to blush which would earn a small smile from Maddie with a bit of playful teasing as well.

I became good friends with Ralph and Vanellope. I also watched her race at Sugar Rush, cheering her on like the others. Ralph taught me his new philosophy. Felix and Tamora are more than good friends, they are advisers as well, for they were very observant about myself and Maddie, so they often told me about their lives when Maddie came into the picture. I was very amused and curious, and also laughed sometimes when Maddie got flustered or embarrassed greatly when Felix or Tamora exploited a adventure where Maddie got into trouble.

I taught Tamora and Maddie my trademark style after they saw me mock-fight Rico one night, and I also taught Felix how to use the slingshot. Vanellope or Vani, as she asked me to call her, was overexcited when I gave her a model plane, and she could fly it for hours, chasing and catching it, and Ralph was surprised when I gave him one of the won crystal diamonds, telling him that he deserved it after hearing his story.

Today was alright, however the weekend was awaiting us all, for Litwak had this family reunion, so we are free to wander around for three nights, two days. We will begin to work once more.

After the last User left, and Litwak closing the doors, the call clear was given, and I was finally able to move around, waving a hand to my squadron, "Well, friends, what are you planning to do?".

They replied that they were heading to Burger Time for some food, then Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) for some fun, with exploring some other games as well. I nodded, accepting their plan, telling them to be careful. They saluted goodbye to me, heading to their hidden homes which was built among a cliff. I had something better. I headed into the forest, smiling as I saw my tree-house home. Felix did it for me out of his natural helpful job. It was built of wood and bricks which worked quite surprisingly.

I climbed inside, and I headed to the closet, shedding my uniform, taking out some clothes, slinging them into my marshmallow bed which Vani somehow got for me. I hummed my favorite song as I changed into a casual red shirt, with dark blue jeans, and tan boots. I headed out, after I locked my door, and out of a room next door, I brought out a cruiser, one of the old ones that Tamora and her game hardly used, and I hopped on, whooping loudly in joy and adrenaline as I zoomed out of my game, into the tunnel (console plug) to Game Central Station.

I grinned as I heard a familiar call from Maddie, and I hovered down as I met her, "Hey, Maddie! What's up?". Maddie gave me a ear-splitting smile.


	7. Chapter 7

(Maddie's P.O.V.)

"You are, Mary.". I replied, and Mary chuckled, got lower, and smiled at me. "So, what's gotten you smiling like that?". she asked curiously. My smile got bigger, "Well, you aren't going to believe this.".

"Try me.". Mary playfully challenged. I giggled, and replied, "Mom and Daddy are expecting once more.". Mary raised an eyebrow, "You're going to have a sibling?". I nodded excitedly.

"Wow, that's fantastic news, Maddie. Does the others know yet?". Mary asked happily. "Nope, I wanted to tell you first. And Daddy is going to tell Uncle Ralph soon enough.". I responded casually with a grin.

Mary laughed, "I can't wait to see Vani's face when she finds out! Can I tell her, Mads?". I chuckled, "Why not? It's your turn, anyhow.". Mary let out a whoop of joy at that, and gave out a hand.

"Care for a ride?". Mary winked and asked excitedly. I lightly blushed, managing to hide it from her. Lands, why do I get flustered by her? I nodded mutely with a small smile. I grasped her hand, and Mary grunted slightly as she pulled me up. "Hang on, this is going to be fast.". Mary commanded softly. I held my ground as I held my hands upon her shoulders, as the cruiser got higher and higher, then I shrieked gleefully as the cruiser zoomed off in seconds, with Mary controlling it expertly.

We glided out of Game Central, and into Sugar Rush in faster than the rail carts could go. We landed in a lollipop valley near Vani's castle. For some reason, it was always daytime in Vani's game, luckily I had a watch to help with the time. We entered the gate, knocking on the door, which earned Sour Bill's appearance.

"Miss Fix-It, and Madam Pearl, how can I help you?". Bill asked glumly. "Hi, Billy! We want to see Vanellope, please.". I replied happily. I always called him Billy since I could talk. He may have a sour exterior, but he's very loyal all around. Bill nodded, "She's in the tea room, having her drink. ".

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Billy. Come on, Mary. ". I walked inside, skipping a bit with Mary shrinking the cruiser into a portable box. She followed me inside, and we made it to the tea room, grinning as I saw Vani. "Vanellope!". I called out. Vani looked up, waved a hand excitedly, gesturing for us to come closer.

"Hi, ladies. Cap, care for a cup?". Vani piped up happily. Mary chuckled, "No, thank you, Vani. ". Vani shrugged, and asked, "Mad Maddie, anything for you?".

I rolled my eyes at her tease, and shook my head, "Nah, Mary got something to tell you.". Vani smirked, "Oh, really? What's the gossip?". Mary smirked, "You are going to be a cousin again.".

I could see the gears turn inside Vani's head, and her eyes widen as she looked at me, "Sarge and Smiley are having another baby? Your new sibling?!". I nodded, and Vani glitched up to me, hugging while laughing, "This is great! Someone else to play with me! Oh, Maddie, I mean...". I smiled, "Don't worry. The new kid will have a whole family to play with, anyway. Speaking of family, you probably want to congratulate my folks. Uncle Ralph must have known by now, thanks to Daddy.".

"They're in stink-brain's game?". Vani asked. I nodded, and smiled, "Don't worry about us, we're just heading back to Mary's game, right?". Mary smiled, "Yep. We will see you around, Vani, if that's fine with you.".

Vani laughed, "No problem, ladies. Now, if you excuse me, I got a car to ride.". Vani saluted and glitched so fast to the back where her precious race car is. I chuckled, and Mary laughed merrily. j

"We better head out too, Mads.". Mary commented. I grinned, agreeing with her, as we walked back to the front door, Bill opening it for us.

I smiled, "Just you know, Billy, Vanellope just got to the back, and she's heading out. She'll be fine.". Bill nodded, "Thank you for letting me know. I get worried too well if I can't find Vanellope.". I waved goodbye, "See ya, Billy.". with Mary giving a two-fingered salute, "Bye, Bill.". We ran to the valley, and Mary opening up the cruiser.

"You can ride up front this time, Mads. Just be careful.". Mary responded slowly. I exclaimed happily, and we hopped on, and I expertly started up the cruiser like Mom taught me. I smirked widely, "This gonna be wild, Mary. Hang on!". Mary muttered as she held my shoulders, and I whooped as we zoomed off, faintly hearing Mary shriek. In minutes, we flew over and inside Game Central, and entered Ace of Pilots quickly, and I commented, "I think we broke the record, Mary.".

Mary sighed, "That was a minute faster than last time, and no, it didn't count when you almost hit the train.".

I scoffed, "Come on, I didn't know that it was turning at the corner at the same time!". Mary chuckled lowly, and pointed out, "True. Oh, we are coming up to the entrance. Slow down, Maddie!". I did as she commanded, and we entered her game, smiling as the night stars welcomed us, along with a amazing, incredible, mysterious orange-white moon.


	8. Chapter 8

(Pearlfur's P.O.V.)

I guided Maddie as we went toward my favorite meadow, and we successfully landed, hopping off, and turning the cruiser off as well. Maddie went crazy, doing cartwheels and handstand rolls, and whatsoever else. I chuckled at her happiness as I laid down on the tipsy top of my hill of the meadow. I looked up, staring with wonder, content as I looked for shapes in the stars.

Maddie joined me, "What do you see up there?". I grinned, began to reply as I pointed out shapes I found, and Maddie had her turn, laughing and giggling as she pointed out more shapes.

I snorted of laughter lightly as I found a particular funny shape. "What has gotten into you, Mary?". I responded as I pointed it out, "A giraffe having elephant ears, see, you can outline the curves for the ears, and the straight set of a row to shape the neck,-".

"And the mini rows of two stars to shape the horns, oh, my land, that's so hilarious!". Maddie finished for me with a big giggle and chuckle. I laughed along with her, our laughter lasting for a minute until we had to catch our breath.

I sighed contentedly, and Maddie commented, "Hey, can I tell you a secret?".

"As Captain, I certainly keep secrets contained well. You can tell me.". I firmly replied. Maddie smiled, and responded, "I really want my sibling to be a boy, a brother to play with.".

I tilted my head in surprise, "Really? I thought you'd be a sister's keeper.".

Maddie smiled, "True, but I figure being a sister to a brother sounds far better.". I nodded mutely, and for some reason, I believe her truly. We looked up at the stars, my thoughts running through furiously, and I sighed heavily.

"Quarter for your thoughts.". Maddie replied. I chuckled lightly, and looked at her with a steady look. "What could you say if I got a big secret to tell?".

Maddie smiled reassuringly, and looked at me with concerned determination, "I trusted you with mine, and now you can choose to trust me with yours.". I nodded lightly, and moved to sit upwards, resting my arms upon my knees, and Maddie doing the same, looking at me now with mild curiosity yet concerned still.

I focused on how to begin, and I asked a question first, "Do you know about reincarnation?". Maddie blinked, and spoke, "Some from talk of Users, and a bit from people at Game Central. Why did you begin with that?".

"To explain how I got to be like this.". I spoke softly. Maddie gaped for a second, her gears was turning in that wonderful brain of hers, and replied, "You had a past life and you remember everything.".

I smiled bitter-sweetly, "I knew you could get it, Mads.".

Maddie got closer and looked at me with awe. "I want to hear this.". I chuckled heartily, and took a moment to think before I spoke.

"I was a real User human. I had parents, a brother, extended family and friends, and even a few pets as well. It was good, but there were some bumps along the way. A few was barely no trouble, but the two last bumps were very troubling and terrible. The first time was when I found out that I was lesbian, I tried to hide it from my parents through my brother knew, and he gratefully supported me all the way. I was disowned the minute they found out, and my brother gave them the foul mouth that night, and he visited me every chance he got while he was on his job. He was a firefighter, one of the best there was.",

"However, it wasn't to last. The last bump was his death. He was a hero, sacrificed his life to save a couple of kids in a apartment fire. I became proud for being lesbian in his honor, knowing he would wanted me to acknowledge it. He was married. I lived up to the fullest I could, but I died anyway. And I found myself here, never got a chance to reunite with him, it was that fast.". I finished heavily, frowning as I knew I kept the portal and HQ secret since that was too revealing. I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked up at Maddie who's blinking tears, smiling sadly at me.


	9. Chapter 9

(Maddie's P.O.V.)

I replied softly as I saw her sad, hurt look, "I wish I'd have met him. What was his name?". Mary smiled weakly, responded, "His name was Finn William, I used to call him Will for short.". I nodded, mentally tucked the names into the back of my mind.

"What was he like?". I asked gently. Mary's eyes glittered in amusement, "He was loyal to his friends, and me, he loved to make people laugh and smile, a playful joker at times, but also wise and careful in situations. He was younger than me, but he acted older which was incredible. You could say he was similar to your father in looks apart from height and personality and genes. If he met you, he could call you 'Miss Mischief' which is a nickname for you as a funny friend.".

I chuckled at that last comment. "I'd not mind that at all.". I flash backed to her story, and startled a bit as I remembered her words, and I thought furiously about the days we spent together, her laughter delighting me, her smile lighting up my mood, her eyes sparkling or glittering in joy or humor, her personality bubbling as she played with me. Then I focused on how she made me feel, and I blinked fast, surprised at how I am accepting this well. I mused on how I can let her know that I fell in love for her. Then I remembered. I knew she liked to sing and hum. Humming her song was more usual than singing it, but when she did, she wasn't half bad, even better than me.

I softly started the song, catching Mary's attention at once.

 _(Maddie):_ _Love is a song that never ends_

 _Life may be swift and fleeting_

 _Hope may die yet love's beautiful music_

 _Comes each day like the dawn_

 _Love is a song that never ends_

 _One simple theme repeating_

 _Like the voice of a heavenly choir_

 _Love's sweet music flows on_

 _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my affection for her? Impossible_

 _She'd turn away from me_

 _(Mary): She's holding back, she's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

 _Why won't she be the woman I know she is_

 _The woman I see inside?_

 _Somewhere I saw our friendship grow into something great_

 _Something more than friendship we bear_

 _Affection or something else, I don't know_

 _But it's wonderful all the same_

 _If it's love in the air_

 _I believe in her, trust her, and much more_

 _So much to tell her_

 _I'd hope she accepts me_

Mary sighed softly, looking at me so intense, and smiled, "So, you're lesbian?".

I grinned happily, "Bisexual, actually, but yes, I have affections for you. I think, no, I know I am falling in love with you.". Mary nodded, and smiled bigger if that was possible, "I could never thought I'd find someone to be with...until now.".

I grasped her hand tighter, and leaned closer, "Then you don't have to be alone anymore, not with me around, Mary.". Mary exhaled, and began to tilt her head as she leaned even closer, showing that she wanted to kiss me. I was intending to do that, meeting her halfway until we were interrupted quite loudly and rudely.

"Girls, girls, have you seen Vanellope?!". shouted Ralph as he came up at the base of our hill, along with my parents. I was instantly concerned and curious, along with Mary looking inquisitive and worried.

I replied, "We saw Vani at the castle, told her the news. She wanted to come hang out with you guys, so she took the race car, and we had figured she had left.".

Mary asked, "You haven't seen her?".

Daddy replied, "Not at all. We went to Vanellope's game, asked Sour Bill at the castle, but he said she hasn't returned home, presuming that she was staying with us for the night.".

"What about Game Central? Someone must have seen something.". I pointed out.

Mom sighed, "We had asked around, but strangely, she never showed up at Game Central at all.". Mary asked, "Then where could she be?". I shrugged, stumped as her and the others are.

Ralph murmured, "She better be okay wherever she is.". Mary nodded slightly to agree, and I pulled a frown, while Daddy had this concerned look, with Mom having this frustrated yet hopeful look.


	10. Chapter 10

(Vanellope's P.O.V.)

I coughed loudly from the chocolate dust as I was rudely thrown by a familiar stranger, Turbo, into some brittle nutty jail. I never got the chance to see my family of friends for Turbo caught me, kidnapped me, and brought me here to the distant mountains where he was hiding.

Turbo was supposed to be dead, but he somehow survived, and he wasn't the cybug hybrid anymore, but something less dangerous through still scary. His skin is still pasty tan, bald, but his eyes are blood red, and around his eyes were black eye-shadow, his face bearing his creepy smile, his height a bit bigger than me now, and his clothes are purple, with blood red stripes, and white boots.

"Hey, get me out of here, creep!". I commanded loudly. Turbo grinned a scarily smirk, "Oh, brat, I don't intend to, for I will kill anyone who gets in my way to rescue you. I may not be a cybug anymore, but I still have advantages you will be afraid of.". He chuckled lowly, which gave me the shivers.

"Why me, Turbo?". I spat out quietly. His eyes narrowed, "Too long you have been royalty in this ridiculous game, it's time for me to take the kingdom back, and you must give me the password to the code room, for I know you must have changed it by the time you returned to the castle. If you refuse, I shall take joy in killing one of your citizens everyday.".

I gasped lowly at his threat, "You wouldn't.". Turbo's smirk grew bared, his eyes sparkling in evil amusement, "Oh, but I will, brat.". I gulped nervously. Turbo snorted as he secured the door, and began to leave, but not without a comment.

"For tonight, I will leave your kingdom alone, but you have a lot of time to think about my offer, brat. I shall send someone to bring your meals, for I intend to keep you prisoner forever until you give me what I want.". Turbo snarled out before he disappeared with a sadist chuckle. I was left alone, now able to look around my new room. I had a semi-hard carved rock candy with the top cut out into a curve, having the room for a sweet grass nest inside, a pocket wooden door with a bucket, presuming to be the bathroom, and the ceiling & cave itself is made of jawbreakers with gum in the crevices to stick together, with the floor made of peppermint bricks.

If I wasn't a prisoner, I would've liked it more than I do right now. It felt like ages as I tried to keep myself entertained, but by the 2nd hour, I was entirely bored. I was drawing Ralph in the dust with a two-twisted sweet grass strand when I heard distant steps getting closer. I frantically erased the drawing, glitched up to my bed and pretended to nap as the steps stopped along my prison.

"Hello, dinner is here!". a feminine voice called out, and I ignored the call. A mutter, then "Oi, I know you're pretending. Trust me, I did the same thing years ago.". the voice called again. I sighed, opening my eyes to see a woman holding a tray of food as she stared at me through the bars.

I looked at the woman, taking in her looks and figure. She had ivory pale skin, freckles across her petite nose, and a distinct scar on her left side of her chin. She's taller than Mad Maddie, but a bit shorter than Mary, a hourglass body almost like Sarge, and she's clothed in a hot pink shirt under a dark blue denim jacket, and black pants, and brown sneakers. Her hair is messy, tied down in two braids down her neck and over her shoulders, is copper brown. However, the most surprising feature of hers is the eyes. The whites of her eyes are shockingly golden yellow, with the iris being a crystal blue-gray.

The woman smiled, "Hi, you must be Vanellope, the princess of Sugar Rush.".

I smirked, "That's President Vanellope to you." I raised a eyebrow, "Who are you?". The woman blinked, and sighed, "I often ask myself about that, but I guess you can call me Leah.". Leah smiled at me half-heartedly, and lowered the tray and pushed through a very low hatch door of the bars.

"Here you go, Vanellope, afraid it's not much, thanks to Turbo's insistence.". Leah commented. I nodded, "Thanks, Leah, I'll take it all anyhow.". I picked the tray, winkled my nose as I saw that Leah was right, only a cup of hot chocolate and a couple of muffins.

I glitched up to my bed, sitting down with the tray in my lap, hearing a gasp and looking up to see Leah gobsmacked. "Wow, I never thought I could see something like that.".

I smiled, "What, glitching? It's a normal thing for me, it's heck as useful in races and such.". Leah tilted her head, "I hope you're right, well, at least you aren't a freak like me.". A frown now adorned her face.

"What do you mean by that?". I asked curiously. Leah stared at me, "Promise you won't scream or anything, please.".

I pointed my right hand up, and crossed my heart, "By code, I promise, cross my heart, and hope to regenerate.". Leah nodded slowly, and exhaled as she closed her eyes, seeming to focus as I watched confusedly and curiously. She quickly changed as a purple-black aura surrounded her, then I was able to see her entirely. I was silent, motionless as I stared at Leah. Her clothes remained, yet her ivory pale skin became this ash brown skin, scars appeared upon every open skin area, and her height a bit higher by a couple of inches.

Mottled black wings appeared on her back, and her nails grew a bit sharper, and a grimace came upon her face as her teeth appeared, shifting the two normal canine teeth into fangs, and the aura disappeared quickly with Leah opening her eyes. Her eyes shocked me even further to the core, the white of the eyes, a golden-yellow before, but now a mottled white, and the iris of the eyes, previously crystal blue-gray, became ivy green. Her copper brown hair has changed into jet black.

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize that I was holding, and whispered, "Who are you really, Leah?". Leah bitter-sweetly sighed, "Lisha Kerra Turbo.". I widened my eyes in shock, a sole thought running through my mind. _Oh, monkey milk._


	11. Chapter 11

(Mary's P.O.V.) -Meanwhile at Ace of Pilots-

I was sitting upon my bed as Maddie was among me, with Tamora and Felix sitting in one chair, and Ralph sitting down on the floor. I started, "Okay, we have to look at the possibility that Vani is in trouble.".

Maddie huffed, "We looked in every possible place she could be, yet I couldn't keep thinking that she is still in Sugar Rush.".

Tamora frowned, "If that was to be true, there couldn't be anybody who wants to hurt Vanellope.". Ralph scowled, "We all know just one who wants to hurt Vanellope.".

Felix nodded, "Turbo. But we all saw him, brother, heading into that beacon you made in Diet Cola Mountain.".

I frowned, "But you told me and Mary the entire story about him, and Turbo's the type of person who would just do anything to be alive forever.". Tamora looked at us steadily.

"Mary is correct of that, but Turbo will have tricks up his sleeve. Look at what he has done for years.". Felix sighed heavily, "Okay, honey, you're right, but we have to find Vanellope. We don't have all the time in the world, barely two days before Monday.".

Ralph nodded, "I don't want to see Sugar Rush unplugged. It's Vanellope's home.". Maddie tilted her head, "If Vanellope's in Sugar Rush, where could Turbo keep her?".

"It must be neither the Brittle Nut Mountains in the south or the Chocolate Drizzle Mountains in the west since these places have caves and such to have Turbo hiding and keeping Vani prisoner.". I replied thoughtfully.

Tamora grimly smiled, "Shortstop, you go with Maddie and Mary to the south while I and Wreck-It will take the west.". Felix nodded, "Yes, Ma'm.".

"Before we head out, I must head to fly my plane to find rather something important. Yes, we have things to use in a fight, but I figure we should take a special advantage if the battle comes to us.". I responded slowly.

Ralph tilted his head, "You find a secret level already or something?".

I shrugged mildly, "Something like that, man.". Maddie then got up, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, for bull's sake!". I chuckled at her determination, and we all got out of my tree house, Tamora starting up her glider, getting on with Felix hopping on behind her, and Ralph took our glider as I dragged Maddie to my plane which is standing upon the small meadow besides the tree house.

We climbed in, started up the plane with myself at the controls. We ignored the adrenaline running through our bodies, and I flew up into the air, noticing the others on the gliders waiting for us, and I made a signal, and I made a roundabout to head north. We zoomed to the lake, landing upon the deserted rocky shore.

We got out, the gliders shrunk to portable size, and the others were standing around, looking curious. "Capt, why are we at the lake?". Tamora asked sharply.

"Because of this.". I commented as I walked up to the sandy wall of the cliff, and pushed a camouflaged button which is disguised as a rock. A door instantly opened, revealing a tunnel that heads inward and downward. I heard a 'whoa' from Maddie, a 'oh, my land' from Felix with exhales of breath from Tamora and Ralph.

I went in, hearing the others follow me behind. "Where are we heading, Mary?". Maddie asked quietly.

I replied in the same quiet tone, "Under the lake.".

I heard a splutter from Felix, "How is that possible?". Tamora responded, "It's the work of the game code, Felix.". I felt the track becoming downward, and replied, "We'll be seeing light in a minute.".

Ralph spoke, "How did you find this place, anyway?". I responded, "Wasn't easy. Lost a game, plane almost crashed, and accidentally pushed the button when I was catching my breath, and voila, I found it.".

"Hey, I can see something. I think it's light!". Maddie proclaimed some seconds later. I glanced and saw that she was right. I smiled, "Well done, Mads.". We came upon a wooden door with a frosted window that is showing light through.

I looked at the others in the dim light, "Be careful and control yourself. This place is sacred. I came to know by pure accident.". They nodded with seriously grim looks, and I opened the door, took a deep breath and smiled softly. We filtered out in positions and gasps/exclamations filled the air as they looked around reverently at the ancient stone room. I gave a thought for Vanellope before I went to explain to the others about the room. _Be all right, Vani. I know you can take care of yourself, but you attract trouble a lot._


	12. Chapter 12

(Vani's P.O.V.)

I stared at Leah in her new transfigured body, "You're Turbo's daughter?". I spoke with surprise and suspicion. Leah shook her head as her wings dropped down as a sign of sadness. Leah sighed and looked at me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth.".

"Try me, Leah. And you're not a freak, and besides, I saw monsters more ugly anyway.". I spoke challenging with a hint of supportive sarcasm. Leah chuckled lowly, and looked at me. "Do you know the game 'Dance Central 3'?".

"I went there once or twice, I think.". I commented. Leah nodded, "Well, I was one of the unseen back up singers. One night, Turbo saw me and he got the idea that a king like him deserves a queen, a woman to control over. He kidnapped me, brought me here, and somehow infected me from his blood that he forced me to transfusion through, and here I am.". A grimace adorned her face as she finished.

I inhaled and exhaled a breath as I realized her situation. "You're a prisoner like me too.". Leah nodded. "Leah, we can help ourselves escape!". I exclaimed in excitement.

Leah sighed, "If that was possible, but Turbo got the jail key on himself, and he likes to keep me close, as you can see.". She tilted her neck, revealing a mini black collar I didn't notice until now. It was blinking two colors; red and green.

I asked softly, "Is he hearing or watching us?". Leah sadly smiled, "He is not either of that, but he tends to shock me if the boundary line gets crossed too far, which the red is for, and the green is for permission to go into forbidden areas in his lair.". I muttered grumpily at that.

"We need a plan. My friends are coming to save me, and I can save you, Leah, I just know it.". I said strongly in matter of fact. Leah nodded and shifted back to normal, causing me to mentally get used to her transfiguring thing. "I hope you're right, Vanellope.".

I waved a hand in dis-mission, "You can call me Vani. My friends does.". Leah smiled at me gratefully. I smiled back encouragingly. _Guys, you better get here soon._

(Maddie's P.O.V.)

I gasped quietly as I looked around at the ancient carvings that adorned the stone room. Mary explained that this room was a sanctuary for the ancient people who gave their legacy to the natives of her game. She said it's powerful magic. I could sorta understand that since code is like magic in sorts of ways.

"Okay, guys, go stand in the individual circles on the floor while I grab some additional crystals.". She requested us firmly as she headed to a almost unseen shelf that held several crystal diamonds there. I went to the rightmost circle, standing in it as Mom went on the lower right circle slightly behind me, and Daddy took the bottom right circle next to Mom, and Uncle Ralph went to the lowest left circle a bit of distance away, his feet barely contained in the circle.

I saw Mary coming with four crystal diamonds bundled in her arms, and went to Daddy first. "Pick one, Felix.". She said softly, and Daddy nodded, grabbed the smallest one, then it was Mom's turn, picking a particular skinny one, and then coming up to me.

"Your turn, Mads.". she smiled at me reassuringly. I shyly smiled, and grabbed the arrow shaped crystal, leaving Mary with a slightly flat crystal. I glanced over to see Uncle Ralph holding his gifted crystal which was rather big as his hand.

Mary went to the top circle which was next to mine, holding her crystal.

"Ralph, since you have the first crystal, you shall begin. When you hold the crystal, English will become ancient Kacha. Speak after me; 'Ancient ones, I ask you to allow me to see my soul animal, for battle is awaiting me.' You must repeat it three times without hesitation, and I mean it, Ralph, no stuttering.". Mary commanded sharply.

Uncle Ralph quickly nodded, and did as she commanded, and all of a sudden, I could feel a breeze which is strange, and the crystal was glowing, dissolved into dust which took shape rather slow. It was translucent, yet solid, revealing to be a animal I had only heard about. A mountain gorilla.

Mary grinned as Uncle Ralph gaped in astonishment. "Well done, Ralph. The gorilla is your soul animal, which it is strong yet brave of heart similarly to your personality.".

Uncle Ralph glanced at the gorilla, his soul animal. "What do I do now?". he whispered. Mary requested, "It's your choice. If you accept him, he will be part of you.".

Uncle Ralph exhaled, "I do want to save Vanellope. She's my family, and I will accept him to help me.". The gorilla instantly glowed and gave a bellowing roar as it instantly went into Ralph's body, earning Ralph a shriek and a yelp as his body glowed. Suddenly, his eyes glowed a bright white, and instantly changed into a massive gorilla, the fur auburn brown with the skin as tan brown, his teeth now fanged and sharp, his eyes back to normal, only the human feature.

"You accepted him. Change back, Ralph. We have yet more people to go through the process as well.". The Ralph gorilla changed back to normal.

Ralph blinked, "Wow, that was incredible. My strength was stronger, much stronger.". I whistled under my breath as I realized this was the advantage Mary was talking about.

Mary then commented, "Felix, you're next.". Daddy looked shocked, glanced at Mom. "It's okay, Felix. I trust Mary.".

Daddy affectionately looked reassured, "Thanks, Tammy.". Then he did the process, his crystal becoming a Lynx. Mary blinked, "That's a bit surprising through it makes sense for your size and skills.". Daddy nodded with a thoughtful look. He accepted the Lynx, and almost immediately, he changed into a dark brown pelted lynx, with the underbelly a pale tan. His eyes remained bright blue. Mary commanded for him to change back, and Daddy instantly obeyed her, back to normal.

"Oh, my land. I could feel the hidden energy in there, and I felt like I wanted to protect you guys in that moment.". Daddy was looking quite awed. Mom was next, quickly did the process, and her crystal becoming a Cougar. I heard Mary chuckle, "Figures since you are made in different games yet human, it makes sense for two different cats to be a couple.".

Mom commented, "It's a symbol of my size and integrity, am I right?". Mary nodded, "Correct.". Mom nodded and accepted the Cougar, changed immediately, a pale blonde pelt with a cream white tan underbelly, and her eyes remain blue-gray. She changed back without Mary needing to tell her, and grinned widely.

"This is going to be really interesting, I can tell. I feel like I can do anything possible.". I smiled, knowing Mom feels secured now since she has help in this coming battle.

I exhaled as I knew my turn is now. Mary gently looked at me, whispered to me that I will be fine. I smirked at her, strongly called out the words, and then my soul animal appeared to me almost immediately. _Have fortune be upon me._


	13. Chapter 13

(Pearlfur/Mary's P.O.V.)

I exhaled a breath I was holding as I was waiting for Maddie's soul animal to appear, and my eyes widened in shock as it was revealed. It was a rather large Roc bird which I feel like it's the elemental master of everything winter. I spoke in shock, "That's a fabled bird, known for its wit and strength.". Maddie looked awed as the Roc gave a low screech, and Maddie smiled, said the words to accept the Roc, and almost immediately, Maddie changed, into a juvenile Roc that easily reached the ceiling by head. The plumage itself is snowy-white tinted with gold and black speckles, with the body a bold brown with the feathers platinum white and sky blue. The talons are patterned striped of black and gray, while the eyes remain bright blue-gray.

Maddie quickly changed back, smiling with determination. "Since the Roc's juvenile, it will only be that big for a number of years until I desire to age again, and once the Roc is adult, it will be the size of a vertical school bus.".

I realized, "You can't age inside here, you have to wait until we're outside.". Maddie reluctantly nodded, accepting to wait until we are done here. I looked at my crystal and exhaled deeply as I focused to speak the words that will bring my soul animal face to face. In a instant, the crystal dissolved into a large beautiful yet deadly hippogriff, who waited for me to bow, and I did. It gave a low bellow as it bowed back, proud yet intelligent. I smiled, and Maddie asked, "What's that?".

I spoke gently, "A hippogriff; a mix of a eagle and a horse, you have to be respectful to this animal, and bowing to it is a sign of respect.". The hippogriff cawed as if it understood me. I sighed lightly, and replied the words for accepting my soul animal, knowing that I will be part of it as it's part of me. The hippogriff flew into me, and I grunted in slight pain as I changed, a air of peace and power filling me as my intelligence focused myself upon my friends, my herd, and I thrilled softly as I focused on Maddie, seeing her features deeply.

"Beautiful.". I heard her murmur.

Meanwhile over at Vani's prison in Sugar Rush-

Vanellope felt very peculiar for a hour or so after Leah's secret was revealed. Leah was gone, something about Turbo wanting her for some ridiculous reason. She took a nap, and she was playing with a monkey, a very fast one that often sent Vani into fun, playful chases. She didn't know that the monkey was her soul animal, only seeing it as a friend in her dream. The monkey is called 'Patas monkey', known for its unusual speed, and mischief. It was pale brown with black patches here and there, the eyes being hazel brown like Vani's eyes are.

As the dream was beginning to end, Vani was sad to see her friend go, but she knew she will be fine. The monkey gave its palm up, and Vani smiled, doing the same.

"Thanks for being here, friend. I sure appreciate it. Hey, do you mind if I call you 'Fluffy'? Just for fun, I mean.". Vani piped happily. The monkey only curled its tail around their hands.

Vani chuckled, "Okay, Fluffy. I am sure glad for your help to cheer me up, but I gotta find a way out and I hope my friends get me soon.". The monkey cheekily chirped and a glow happened, blinding Vani to exclaim out of surprise, causing herself to wake up. Vani blinked open her eyes a few times, and murmured, "That was weird, a good weird. I hope Fluffy is okay.". She glanced out through her bars to stare at her beloved land, her home, feeling like she was so far away from her game.

-Back in the stone room- (Maddie's P.O.V.)

I stared at Mary's new body. She was right, it's a glorious mix of eagle and horse, having the front half of the eagle and the back part of the horse. The feathered pelt was ash brown with streaks of jet black, with the large wings being speckled brown with the underside feathers being black. The beak is gray, her eyes remain brownish-blue. The horse tail is blond with brown streaks. She almost matched Uncle Ralph in size.

Mary looked at me quite intelligently with hints of protectiveness, and I smiled bashfully, "You look great, it suits you well.". Mary seemed to caw happily before she changed back.

"It will serve me well. Let's go, guys. And don't worry, shifting into your soul animals will be natural like a instinct, you will be swift to do it.". Mom spoke, "Glad to hear that.".

I grinned, "Come on! I gotta age so I can get the Roc bigger!". I zipped out of the stone room quickly as the others laughed, quipped or chuckled at my excitement. We got into the shore within minutes, and I looked at my family, and Mary, my newfound love, and smiled before I concentrated as hard as I can.

I focused on aging to 21, the prime age for the Roc and myself, and I felt myself shot up a bit in height, and opened my eyes. I grinned at the looks of admiration and awe from everybody as they looked at me. "Well, I was focusing on 21. How did I do?". I asked curiously with a hint of fear that I might have messed up too far.


	14. Chapter 14

(Pearlfur/Mary's P.O.V.)

I knew Maddie was plenty beautiful, but now, she is gorgeous! Her bright blue-gray eyes was somehow much brighter in the moonlight, her brown hair became longer, now in a three-twisted braid, and her freckles is a bit darker, since her skin is still flawless, yet it's slightly more tan. She grew up three inches, becoming 5' 5". Her chin and button nose has sharpened slightly. Maddie gave a blush as she noticed that I was staring at her intensely. I don't know how, but I fell in love even more at the moment, and I proved it when I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, and Maddie grew surprised at the chance I took, and she smiled mischievously, which gave me a hint of nervous enticement.

She pounced up a bit, and kissed me on the lips, shocking me, yet I was delighted to return it back. I didn't see the heart bubbles surrounding us as we kissed for a minute. We drew back for air, and I was nervous to see everybody's expressions as I turned to see them. Felix looked excitedly happy, Tamora looked greatly amused, and Ralph looked curious yet still a bit concerned.

"Way to go, ladies. I knew it was coming.". Tamora smirked. Felix nodded, "Indeed. I don't care at all as long as you two are happy.". Ralph spoke, "Darn it, Vani won our bet. Oh, guys, we got to go now. Vani's waiting for us!".

I nodded, "We need citizens to help us rescue Vani.".

Maddie smirked, "Then we gather your team, and I got a good idea to get more.". I smiled at her determination. "Then what are we waiting for?!". Tamora cried out in a excited order. Her shout stirred us to start up the gilders and the plane, and we headed out, going to a few destinations first before we intrude into Sugar Rush to rescue Vani. I gave a thought as I grinned. _We're coming, Vani. Just hold on._

-A couple hours later over at Sugar Rush-

Turbo was there at Vani's jail, checking his nails casually as he evilly smiled at Vani. "Have you thought about my offer, brat?".

Vani proceeded to think with a finger on her chin, "Well, it's a hard choice, but with looking at the cons and pros, I say no.".

"'No'?". Turbo practically growled. Vani smirked, "You heard me, dumbo Turbo! I say no!".

Turbo snarled, and snapped out, "How dare you insult me, brat! By sunrise, I will kill the very citizen. How do you think about getting rid of prissy Taffyta?". with a sadist smile.

Vani widened her eyes in shock, not wanting one of her good friends killed. She retorted sharply, "You want to kill someone, kill me, Turbo!". Turbo looked intrigued, grinning evilly.

"Don't mind if I do! Heh, heh!". He unlocked the door, and closed it behind him. Vani glanced at the key now around Turbo's neck, and smiled, "If you are going to kill me, you have to get me, Dumbo Turbo!". She glitched almost immediately, going all over the small room. Turbo was mad and frustrated as he tried to catch her, jumping around, and chasing her. Little did he know, Vani stole the key under his nose, by aid of her monkey skills which she was testing out a hour ago after a clumsy fall from her bed. She hid it in a nanosecond, until Turbo had a idea, and sneakily caught Vani by the feet of way by tripping with intent.

Turbo's nails grew sharper and deadly as he hovered over Vani who's on her back, her neck clutched by one hand, the other hand ready to strike. Vani knew she could regenerate quickly if Turbo killed her, and she closed her eyes, ready for the brief pain that brings with the 'death'. Turbo was sadistically delighted as he was able to abuse/kill the brat over and over, revenge upon her who brought down his rule and his reign of the best racer.

All of a sudden, a alarm horn from his lair boomed out loud, echoing all to the jail and beyond. Turbo snarled, "Drat! What now?". He got up, leaving Vani who was still, her eyes open when she heard the alarm, and noticing that Turbo forgot to lock the jail door, his eyes and mind on the alarm that came from his lair. Turbo disappeared into the rocks, probably heading to his lair.

Vani took breaths of relief, realizing that she took a gamble, but it worked out for the best. She slowly came to smile as she saw that she can escape now, and grabbed the key chain that held the jail key, and another key she didn't notice until now. She figures the other key is for Leah's collar. She frowned worriedly; where is Leah?

She suddenly heard footsteps, and she hid the keys behind herself as she sat down, pretending to look distant like she is daydreaming. She shouldn't have to for it was Leah who came.

"Vani, you okay?". Leah asked curiously. Vani smiled the biggest grin, and held up the keys, "Never better, Leah!". Leah widened her eyes, gobsmacked. Vani glitched to the door and opened it effortlessly, smirking that she didn't need that key to escape, however the other key...

"Leah, I got out, and now it's your turn.". Vani spoke hurriedly. Leah shook her head, and blinked, "Right.". She moved closer and kneeling down alongside Vani, moving her hair back to fully show the collar. Vani carefully searched the collar for a particular lock, and she found it, and muttered, "You better hold still. I don't wanna hurt you.".

Leah held her body so still like she was a statue, with Vani fingering the collar for leverage as she inserted the key into the lock, and turned left, hearing a click and a hiss, the collar falling off. Leah touched her neck which was bare, and whispered, "I'm free. Free. I am free at last!". Vani laughed, dropped the chain keys to the ground, knowing that she didn't need them anymore.

"We have to go now. Something's going on. I heard the alarm.". Vani spoke earnestly. Leah blinked, and looked at Vani. "About that, something big is coming to the mountains, and I think your friends is coming in. But Turbo got lots of 'them'.". A frightened tone leaked through her voice at the moment.

"'Them'?". Vani asked softly like she didn't want to know, but got to know if her friends are in danger. _Be careful, guys._


	15. Chapter 15

Standing a few miles before the Brittle Nut Mountains is a entire army assembled of Ace of Pilots natives, along with Captain Pearl's squadron, and standing in front stood the very friends of Vanellope; Ralph, Tamora, Felix, Maddie, and the one leading her squadron is Mary Pearl.

"Be alert, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be nasty!". Shouted Mary as she walked alongside the army, giving a rowdy speech. "We have a enemy in these mountains. You've heard of him. He may be dangerous, sadist. Remember, he's self-centered, and you want to watch yourself. Turbo has a trick up his sleeve, and we must face it, fight it back to hell. And when Turbo is alone, leave him to me and my family. Now I understand, back in our game, we were never in any danger, having respectful battles, having fun. However, it has changed. I never intend to say these words, but now I must. Show no mercy.". Mary narrowed her eyes as she said the last comment.

The army roared of fearless yells, screams, cheering with their weapons up in the air. A horn blew out from the side of the mountains, and everybody quieted down, watched the sides for movement. Then someone called out, pointing to someone up high on a ridge, and Tamora lined her gun to use her scope to see the person better, and scowled, "Turbo.".

As if Turbo heard her, the mountainside came alive with huge numbers matching that of the good side's army. Tamora scoped out the enemy army, and commented, "They aren't cybugs or normal people. They look like half metal, half flesh.".

Mary swore loudly, "Cyborgs.. Turbo must have forced these people to become controlled machines somehow. Attention, people. You must work together to kill these cyborgs. They aren't easy to kill, but when they're dead, they are out, I mean, hard!". Mary warned the army. The army rumbled of understanding yells. The horn called out again, and the cyborgs came down the mountainside fast and swift despite their weights and overbalances.

"Sarge, if you will do the honors.". Mary asked Tamora, and she nodded, shifted into Cougar and roared into the air, piercingly loud. The army cheered and gave out war cries as they ran across the field, drawing out clubs, bows/arrows, guns, and even slingshots into the battle. Tamora Cougar came to be in the lead, as Mary Hippogriff joined Maddie Roc as they carried rocks in their talons. Felix Lynx is at the side among his brother animal, Ralph Gorilla as he roared, thumping his chest in rage and adrenaline. Turbo was far behind his army, watching with bated eyes.

Meanwhile over at Vani's castle, Vanellope the princess/president of Sugar Rush was glitching through the hallways to the code room with her recently new friend, Leah who's hovering in her alter ego, following alongside.

"Why are we here, Vani?!". Leah nervously asked in frantic breaths. Vani looked over her shoulder as she stopped her glitching for a moment, "I know how to erase Turbo's code. I can't believe I didn't remember before now but if I erase it, Turbo will be literally gone if he gets killed!".

Leah stopped her hovering as she gasped, "You mean he won't regenerate anymore?!". Vani nodded, "Exactmundo, Leah. I just have to get into the code room, and erase his code, then we won't have to worry about him ever again!".

She stopped at the entrance that led to the code room, and smiled at Leah, "Be back in a pinch. Wait here, Leah.". Leah reluctantly nodded and stood by as Vani went in, glitching across the hallway to the door that held the code room.

She quickly punched in the password, secured herself, then went in, obviously used to the code room yet still awed by the power of the codes everywhere. She searched up and down, then she whooped quietly as she found it, Turbo's code. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at the code, mottled white and red, and like a file in the computer, Vani erased the code quickly, and smiled to herself. "Try to live, dumbo Turbo, for your life just ended.". She returned back to the entrance, closing the door behind her.

She met up with Leah, who asked quietly yet curiously. "Did you erase..?".

"He is doomed, thanks to me. Entirely erased for eternity.". Vani grinned with a smirk and a wink. Leah determinedly spoke, "We need a plan to take him out.".

Vani smiled, "No worries, I got a idea. But I am gonna need everybody's help in this one.". Leah looked quite intrigued. "What do you have in mind?". Vani only pulled a mischievous and slightly evil smirk that gave Leah a bit of the goosebumps. _Oh, boy._


	16. Chapter 16

-9 months later-

A scream echoed through Niceland, the source from a brownstone apartment which belonged to the peculiar couple; Felix and Tamora Fix-It. "I am never letting you near me ever again, Fix-It!". A anguished shout of pain from Tamora along with a soon-demolished lamp, as Felix managed to ignore her insults, comforting her in the harsh labor awaiting their second child's birth. A doctor from Game Central Station was there to supervise and assist with the birth. Outside the bedroom, in the living room sat the rest of the family. Ralph Wreck-It sat in his personalized sized chair, with Vani sitting upon his shoulder in worry, and holding his hand reassuringly is Ralph's girlfriend, Leah Kerra, formerly ex-Turbo, sitting in her own chair. Sitting upon the couch is Madison Fix-It and Mary Pearl, engaged fiances.

"Oh, boy. Was I this difficult when I was born?". Maddie asked Ralph. Ralph looked embarrassed, "Not really, but your birth was a bit easier on your mom. Not every child is the same to er, be born.".

Leah nodded to agree with Ralph's last comment. Vani shrugged lightly and glanced at the bedroom door in worry. "This one is taking forever. Sarge sounds like she's angry and tired.".

Ralph looked at her, "It only has been a few hours, Vani, not forever.". Vani retorted playfully, "Well, it feels like forever to me!".

Mary smiled and remembered the events that led to today; in the battle known as 'The Conquest of Brittle Mountains', Vani and Leah sneakily came to tell her and the others about Turbo's condition, and the plan was revealed as soon as Turbo was in the field. Maddie was exhausted at the moment, using up all her Roc powers to demolish the cyborgs, and Turbo caught her by the neck.

Leah gave the signal that she is behind Turbo, telling Mary to assist Maddie distract Turbo while Leah moved forward, while Ralph and Vani, respectfully killing cyborgs each. Mary was pretending to be upset, begging Turbo to hand Maddie over, and Maddie had the guts to ask a question which was asking Mary to be her girlfriend.

Mary said yes, which earned Turbo to be disgusted and angry, shouting nonsense when Leah crashed into Turbo, transforming into her alter ego, causing Turbo to drop Maddie down to the ground. Leah gave a last stare at Turbo, murmured words that Mary couldn't hear, and Turbo was killed instantly, his code pixelating, hearing a last gasp from him, and he was gone, just gone.

Somehow, with Turbo's death, the few survived cyborgs was returned to normal, either robots or human, and the dead ones faded out of existence as well. Since the battle, Mary and Maddie was able to date for six months, then Mary asked Maddie a proposal for marriage, and so from the seventh month to now, they are engaged, thanks to Maddie saying a excited yes, planning to marry a week after the upcoming baby's birth. Ralph and Leah became friends, good friends with Vani's help, and then by the seventh month, Ralph asked Leah if she would be his girlfriend, and Leah accepted, saying yes.

Vani was delighted, happy and excited to have a big sister/aunt like Leah. As for Tamora and Felix, they were delighted to see their family grow, and excited for their unborn child, the pregnancy growing healthy and well.

And now, today is the big day. Mary's smile grew bigger as she finally finished her thoughts. She glanced at Maddie, who was just having a conversation with Leah as Ralph and Vani was still bickering, naturally good, of course. Then a loud ear-piercing scream reached them, then silence for a minute, then a baby's cry pierced the silence.

The family took weary sighs of relief, realizing that the hard part was over, and the baby sounded healthy and well. Felix came out, smiling so bright with tears in his eyes. "It's a boy.". He exhaled happily with a tired tone.

The family cheered, congratulating Felix, and Mary smiled at Maddie, "Looks like your wish came true, Mads.".

Maddie looked so happy, nodded, "I got a brother, a baby boy. I had a hunch and I was right!". Mary chuckled merrily. Tamora called out softly. "Felix, please let our daughter and Mary in.".

Felix smiled and waved for Maddie and Mary to follow him in, seeing Tamora holding a blue-blanket bundle, and the doctor cleaning himself up, and packing his bag. The doctor nodded, "Only thing left, Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It. The name of your son, please.".

Felix spoke, "Please give us a bit of time to decide on the name as my daughter and daughter in law deserves a look first.". The doctor nodded understandingly. Tamora smiled tiredly, and moved the bundle slightly to give the girls a better look.

(Maddie's P.O.V.)

I looked at my new brother, falling in love with him already. His skin looks like a healthy pale tan, his face is so delicate-looking, hinting to bear Mom's cheekbones, and Daddy's chin, and his nose is a mix; big yet sharp. I counted his fingers and toes, all 20 curled and perfect. His hair is very fine, the color a amber blonde. A whimper got out of his tiny mouth, startling him to open his eyes blearily. I barely saw his color; a bright baby blue, which makes me smile.

I whispered, "What are you going to name him, guys?". I looked up to glance at my parents, and Tamora chuckled gently, "Actually, we had agreed for you to name him.". I widened my eyes, spoke "You sure?". Daddy nodded gently.

I exhaled deeply as I looked back at Mary, next to me. "Whatever you want to name him, I will accept it too.". She lovingly looked at me with a small smile.

I looked back at my brother, and nodded, "I have decided already. He will bear the name, 'William.".


	17. Chapter 17

(Mary's P.O.V.)

"You named him after my brother.". I whispered to her. Maddie glanced at me with a graceful and hopeful smile, "I believe he would've liked it, Mary, and I did it for you. Are you upset?".

"Upset? Why would I be, since you did it for me and..my brother. Will would be delighted to have a namesake after him, I could feel it in my heart.". I uttered it softly. Maddie grinned a bit bigger, relieved yet happy.

Felix hummed, "William Fix-It. Sounds very good to me.". Tamora nodded, "Indeed, and we can call him 'Liam' for short.". then she looked at me gently, "You can choose his middle name. After all, you are practically another daughter to me.".

I gasped audibly and I struggled to hold back my tears, and looked at my brother in law adoringly. Thoughts ran through my mind until a name stuck to me. I sounded the full name out mentally, and nodded with a hesitant, small smile.

"I picked 'Donald' for the middle name.". I spoke out loud, but not too loud, not wanting to upset or scare the baby. Tamora raised a eyebrow, murmured, "William Donald Fix-It. It sounds very strong.". Felix gently stroked his son's cheek, and spoke, "I think he likes it.". To prove his point, the baby was gurgling softly with wide bright blue eyes.

The doctor smiled, writing down the full name on his list, called out, "William 'Liam' Donald Fix-It, welcome to the world.". He nodded and left with a secret smile. Maddie whispered a question, "Any reason you picked that name?". She didn't look disappointed, just curious.

I gave her my crooked half-smile, "Just a good person I had respect and admiration for, back in my 'memories'. Letting her know that I knew the man back in my past life, although in the truth; Donald isn't a man, only a good-naturally and sometimes a tempered anthropomorphic duck I often loved to watch on his episodes of several movies/shows. The rest of the family poured into the room, making expressions and exclamations as they saw Liam for the first time. I knew in this family, every day will be certainly different. While the rest of the family has jobs including me, Maddie will be the one to watch over Liam, for she is his big sister, and old enough to care of him.

Maddie was cared by Sour Bill as a baby and toddler, which is why he was called Billy so long by her, but now, it's her turn to care of her little brother, just until he could be able to accelerate his age like Maddie did. I grinned as I realized my thoughts just now. "Mads, we can plan the wedding anytime now.". Maddie laughed, "I knew you were going to say that!".

Vani scowled, "I don't want to be the flower girl again! That prissy dress is so itchy.". I waved a hand, "You don't have to. You been one already, so it's someone else's turn.".

Ralph nodded and asked, "And who will that be?". Maddie grinned at him, "Taffyta. And besides, she likes pink better, no offense, Vani.". Vani giggled, "It's all right, and besides, having Taffyta as a flower girl would be better for sure since we are about the same size, with alternations, duh, but yeah.".

Tamora smiled, "I presume Liam will be the ringbearer.". I nodded and gestured to Leah, "Would you like to be one of our bridesmaids, besides Sarge here?". Leah gushed with a shy smile, "I'd be honored!". Felix smiled, "Then I expect that I will be the one to give you away, my little Maddie.".

Maddie smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Daddy.". I smiled at Maddie's familial love for her father. "We will have some time to figure out our dresses and such, and we still need to find a place to marry ourselves.". I spoke matter of fact. Maddie moved to kiss me, and I was startled for a moment, then kissed back, pulling out for air.

"What was that for?". I asked dreamily and curiously. Maddie giggled, "Just practice for the wedding, love.". I raised a eyebrow playfully, and smiled, "I am the luckiest woman in the arcade.". Maddie nodded and turned her attention back on Liam, with the others talking and having conversations. I gave a silent wish from my heart. _Have the big day be undisturbed for us all._


	18. Chapter 18

(Maddie's P.O.V.)

I nervously took breaths as I fiddled with my veil, my bouquet switching between hands as I stood in the hallway to the wide doors that led to my new life, my destiny. Daddy came over to me with a reassuring smile, looking so regal in his black tuxedo. "Hey, sweetheart. You look so beautiful in your dress.". My dress is a masterpiece, a cream white sweetheart and mermaid dress with matching high flats, and a medium laced veil. My brown hair became a a curled hairdo with bangs and most of it into a medium ponytail. My bouquet I am holding into is white roses.

I bashfully smiled, "Thank you, daddy. Were you this nervous before Mom came in?". Daddy chuckled heartily, "Maddie, I was having butterflies in my belly, but when I saw your mother for the first time in her dress, everything and everyone had vanished, just her and me, eyes upon each other.".

I nodded, "I hope the same happens for me.". Daddy leapt up and kissed me on the cheek, "Trust me, sweetheart. You will only have eyes for Mary once you enter inside. Now shall we begin?". He gave his hand, and I sighed lightly, took a deep breath, accepted his hand as we began to walk. We entered the wide doors, hearing our intimate song begin, and I looked up and a small tear escaped my eyes as I took in my wife to be, Mary Pearl. She's looking magnificent, and she is wearing a cream blue one-shouldered chiffon with a long-wide skirted dress, with matching sandals, and holding her bouquet which is ruby red blossoms.

I swore I was smiling cheek to cheek as I got closer, Daddy giving me away with a bittersweet smile toward Mary, and I gave my free hand to Mary to grasp and opened my veil over my back as I joined her side. She was smiling radiantly at me, with love in her eyes, and whispered, "You're gorgeous.". I giggled slightly with a faint blush.

I whispered back, "Not bad yourself, love.". Mary gave her crooked smile in delight as we waited for the priest to start. The procession went well, then it was our turns to do our personal vows.

Mary went first, giving me a adoringly intense glance and spoke out loud so our family, friends, and guests can hear. "Madison Amari Fix-It, ever since I met you that day in Tapper's, you became my best friend, a great listener, and a funny person to be around with. You have a great connection with your family, and you made me part of your family unofficially, but you or they didn't care, for they saw that I made you happy. You always see the good in everyone yet you are protective, which is one trait I very admire. When you named your brother for me, I couldn't describe the happiness, the joy, the hope I was having in the moment. No matter where you are, you are always in my heart, and I think of you every day. Today, I am so elated to have you as my wife, forever and ever if you'll have me, Mads.".

Cries, awws, sobs filled the air so densely that I could stop the sounds with a shout, but I didn't care to, for I knew they saw the true soul and heart in Mary as I always did. Of course, I was leaking tears all this time, my heart heaving of love, true love and adoration for her. I heard the priest clear his throat, and I blinked back my tears, as I steadily started my vow.

"Mary Linnea Pearl, since I came to know you after that embarrassing incident that caused our destined relationship, from friends, to confidants, to girlfriends, and now to something wonderful; becoming wives. You have a incredible comradeship with your team, and they trust you so much, that they didn't care when they found out that we're dating, joking or congratulating us. They saw that I made you into a wiser, calmer woman. You always are wary when it comes to new people, but when they're more known, your playful, wonderful side comes out, which I greatly amuse at. When you confessed something very personal from your backstory, I actually wanted to tell your parents off with some crude words that Mom secretly told me about, but I kept my anger away, knowing that you wouldn't want that from me. No matter what you tell me, you are always in my thoughts for you are like everyone else, just looking for acceptance and love. Today, I am so overjoyed to have you as my wife, to eternity and more, if you'll believe in me, Mary.".

Again, more crowd sounds started up, louder this time. Mary was actually shaking in happiness, tears leaking from her eyes. The priest spoke, "May the rings forward in.". Tamora smiled and walked up to us, giving the rings to each of us. I was holding Mary's ring; a platinum silver band with a purple gemstone while Mary was holding my ring; a gold-silver band with a sky blue gemstone. "Go get them on, missuses.". We got the rings on each other, and we looked at the priest, and he nodded.

"Miss Mary, will you take this woman to be your wife as long as you live, until regeneration and unplugged, in happiness and sadness, in love and grief, as you live?". The priest asked soulfully. Mary glowed happily as she spoke strongly, "I do.".

"Miss Madison, will you take this woman to be your wife as long as you live, until regeneration and unplugged, in happiness and sadness, in love and grief, as you live?". I gushed proudly as I spoke lovingly, "I do.".

The priest then announced, "Then by the power of the arcade, I give you Mrs. Mary and Madison Pearl, I now pronounce you wife and wife, and you may kiss the bride.". I smiled widely and mischievously as I pulled Mary toward me, kissing her passionately, paying her back for that day at the beach. Mary gleefully kissed me back, faintly hearing cheers, whoops, laughter, shouts, and whistles filling the air. I pulled back, and smirked, "Hello, Mrs. Pearl.".

Mary touched her forehead to mine, whispered, "Hey back, Mrs. Pearl.". I smiled wider as I realized that we are wives forever and ever, and I giggled. I whispered, "I love you.".

Mary adoringly looked at me, spoke, "I love you too.". I gave a thought as we kissed again. _This is the happiest day of my entire life._


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**_

 ** _I loved the wedding, and I was so happy for Pearlfur aka Mary. Seeing the baby of the family, Liam, has melted my heart, for I admire Tamora and Felix as a couple since I watched the movie so much. Of course, I left the wives alone on their honeymoon which lasted the weekend._**

 ** _Some time later, Vani and her whole game got a update that accelerated their ages up of a few years, and added a couple of places to the landscape. Vani became a 13, almost 14 year old, happy and excited for she is now able to date her long-time crush, Rancis Fluggerbutter. Ralph and Leah is happy for her as Tamora and Felix is as well. Liam has desired to age so he is now 2 years old while technically 11 months old._**

 ** _Christmas was a month away for them, then upon Christmas Eve, Ralph asked Leah to marry him, and Leah happily said yes. When Christmas morning came, the family was all in the Penthouse upstairs of Niceland #1 building, and Mary, Maddie had shockingly wonderful news._**

 ** _Maddie was found out to be pregnant, and get this, the baby is Mary's! The family was all shocked, like how did that happen? The Surge Protector was able to explain why, since he was the primary researcher of people who's born of different games. For men, it is more technical, but they are able to be carriers. For ladies like Maddie, it is natural, but it takes more time for the bodies to get used to their lives before getting pregnant. So, in short, Maddie had to be settled in her life first before she was able to get pregnant._**

 ** _A longer time came and went, and the arcade has updated, no unplugs which is fortunately for the people, Liam has aged up to 12 years, and is surprisingly good friends with Julio the paperboy from 'Paperboy'. Ralph and Leah had gotten married, and surprised everyone when they adopted Julio._**

 ** _Maddie gave birth to fraternal twins which happened at the two sides of midnight. The firstborn twin was a boy, born at 11:45 pm. The secondborn twin was a girl, born at 12:05 am. Maddie and Mary's son has Mary's blue-brown eyes, Tamora's ivory pale tan skin, and Maddie's nose. His tuft of hair was a shock; a blue-black color with natural streaks of blonde. His full name is Nathaniel Finn Pearl; Nate for short._**

 ** _Their daughter has bi-colored eyes. Right eye is silver-blue, and left eye is blue-gray. She has Maddie's pearl tan skin, and Mary's chin. Her wisp of hair is dark platinum blonde with brown roots. Her full name is Tori Felicia Pearl._**

 ** _So, Pearlfur aka Mary is overall happy with her family, friends, game, and who knows what else. By the way, the entire family was able to keep their spirit animals inside themselves, and change for fun or amusement much like Vani does quite often. I have a feeling that the family will be busy so I will just keep a eye on the children for them from the portal, of course, but Maddie has that job secured. Either way, live happy and well, Pearlfur, and so proud of you._**


End file.
